


At first bloom

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dense Baekho, F/M, Jonghyun has too many issues, M/M, Minhyun just want Jonghyun to pay attention to him, Sassy Minki, Woozi is tired of Baekho whining, flower fairy Minhyun, pro gamer Jonghyun, supportive friends, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun is behaving destructively after his bad breakup so his friends thinks he needs a new hobby.He gets a plant and a new roommate on the same time





	At first bloom

Well, Jonghyun supposed that it was his fault in the first place. 

Sure, maybe he had been worrying his friends with his so called “ _unhealthy_ ” behaviour. Maybe he had been spending too long holing in his room and not getting enough sleep, lurking in online games, leveling up like there’s no tomorrow.

Maybe he had been ignoring everyone’s phone call, text messages and pretending not to be there when they hammering at his door. Maybe he wasn’t taking care of himself lately. Sure, whatever, it’s not the first time. Or the last.

Anyway, Jihoon (or Woozi to his friends) were getting tired of Dongho’s (Baekho to his friends) whining about Jonghyun’s behaviour everytime they meet up, decided to call in a favor.

 _(It’s really not that bad, really. It did help_ him _getting through a bad time and got him a boyfriend on the same time so maybe this could help Jonghyun get out of his funk?)_

* * *

“A flower?” Jonghyun asked deadpanned, poking at the pink flowers and green leaves that practically spill over the edges of the pot.

“Yes.” Jihoon said, sipping at his coffee. “Baekho hyung kept whining how you haven’t been taking care of yourself, so you might as well try taking care of a plant. Maybe responsibility will stop you from being a self-destructive mess hyung.” The petite composer said bluntly.

The rest of the group giggled as Jonghyun made a face at the sally.

“He’s right, Jjyu-ah.” Aron points out. “Maybe this helps you get out of your funk.”

“I’m not in a funk.” Jonghyun said angrily, still poking at the flower. “And I don’t need some weed cluttering my room.”

“Its Cistus.” Joshua and Jeonghan appeared out of nowhere, nudging everyone around to make space at the table. “A type of rock rose and symbolizes popularity. You should name it!” The Korean-American model points out.

“And you are in a funk Hyun-ah.” Minki said haughtily, “especially after Minkyung dumped you for that whatshisname.” As one everyone winced as Jonghyun glowered at the flowers. No one wanted to be reminded of the dark period.

“Fine. You guys would stop nagging me if I do this right? Then his name is Minhyun” The pro-gamer declared loudly, ignoring the fact the name sounds almost like his cheating ex’s name. The boys heckled him while the girls threw their crumpled tissues at him.

* * *

Jonghyun takes care of the flower at first.

Apparently cistus doesn’t need a lot of water, and mostly just sit in the sun and look pretty, so he’s happy to just do that.

He has to admit, it looks kind of nice in his room, albeit looking out of place among the figurines and stuffed toys, but the pink petals are kinda pretty in the light. And routine’s always come a bit naturally to him, so it’s no big deal to water the flower and trim away the dead leaves every couple of days or so.

_(And if he smiled to himself like a fool every time he does it, well, that only for him to know)_

But then between the company just contacted him about some beta-testing for some games and his army of adopted brats whining about their relationship (No Woojin, no one cares how pretty Jihoon looks in his new modelling job), he was so swamped that he forgot about the flower.

* * *

It was a week later that something happened.

He was coming home after finally finishing that report on the new game, dropping his bag in the corner, hoping to catch some needed sleep when he saw him.

The boy in Jonghyun’s bed is pretty.

Like seriously pretty. Even prettier than Baekho’s adopted sister Kyulkyung, even _prettier_ than Minki.

Face soft, lips plush, eyes gentle. His hair is white, but rather than brittle it falls softly, framing his face. Dressed entirely in white, the loose shirt sliding off his shoulder and exposing the barest hint of collarbone, his head tilted toward the window, catching the light streaming through the open blinds.

He looks like a real life angel.

_(Well, if the angel has little green leaves and pink flowers curling through his hair)_

The boy then stands up, tugging at his shirt, shifting in place, exposing a bit more of the collarbone.

_(Not that he was paying attention to it)_

“You’re late. I waited for so long for you.” The boy pouted, tilting his head at speechless gamer.

He should probably ask some questions. Like who let him in his room or why he was waiting for him.

“You’re tall.” He blurts instead.

“No I’m not. You’re just short.” The boy teased back but sink back onto the bed, sprawling elegantly.

“Uh.” Jonghyun mentally face-palmed himself as he sat on his chair, keeping an eye on the very pretty boy. “So, um, who are you? Did Minki let you in?”

The boy frowned as he sat up. “I don’t know who Minki is but I’m your roommate. Anyways that’s besides the point! You need to take better care of me!”

He blinks. “Listen, I’ve never seen you. Is this some sort of prank? Did Minki put you up to this? I don’t even know—“

The boy points towards the plant, still in its pot on the windowsill. “I’ve just been sitting there all week, burning up, dying just for a sip of water! Just one drop, that’s all!”

He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. “Wait, what?!”

The boy’s entire face crumples from indignation to disappointment. “Didn’t Jisoo told you? You gave me my name you know.” He says sadly. “I’m the fairy living inside your cistus and your neglect is killing me. I really don’t want to die.” Then the boy bows, and says sweetly, “please take care of me.”

Then disappears and leaves behind one very confused Kim Jonghyun. One who is slowly coming to the realization that he has been slowly killing the prettiest boy he has ever seen in his entire life.

He decides to water the plant, positioned it so the sunlight would hit it properly, and then slumped onto the sofa on the living room, his brain frizzing from shock.


End file.
